Enfrentandolo al presente
by MissIlum
Summary: Draco sabe que puede lograr que su pareja vuelva con él, que deje de culparse por las cosas inevitables, pero sobre todo, que recuerde que lo ama con cuerpo y alma.


**Disclaimer. El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, no pretendo robarlo ni lucrar con el.**

 **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre, no creo que me lea alguien que no le guste el Drarry, so...**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _¿Capítulo único?_

Draco sintió su garganta cerrarse cuando vio desaparecer el pequeño gato pelinegro. Por el rabillo del ojo había visto el momento en que llegó, pero no había podido evitar las palabras dichas. Ahora se encuentra en su habitación sosteniendo un pesado tomo de pociones que Snape le había regalado, su pierna derecha de rato en rato se movía con insistencia, así evitando que pudiera mantener la concentración en su lectura. Había dejado la puerta entornada por si las dudas.

Se golpeó mentalmente y dirigió su mirada al libro que descansa en sus piernas tratando de leer más de un párrafo seguido. Su esfuerzo se vio frustrado cuando el gato entro a la habitación. Tres noches tuvieron que pasar para que su gato regresara, y cada noche mantuvo la puerta entornada a pesar de su reticencia a hacerlo, no quería que tuviera problemas a la hora de volver con él. Su respiración se atoro y en cualquier momento se levantaría para estrujarlo y no dejarlo ir en ningún momento.

El gato saltó a sus piernas, posándose directamente en el libro y doblando las hojas sin importarle la importancia del tomo, Draco tuvo que contenerse para no fulminarlo, a pesar de querer dar saltos de alegría, no podía dejar pasar el maltrato a dicho volumen.

No pudo resistirlo más, la mirada del gato lo estaba evaluando y él no se podía permitir el lujo de no demostrarle lo que sentía, por lo qué bajo sus defensas, sus hombros cayeron, su respiración se vio ligeramente alterada, sus ojos se llenaron de arrepentimiento y añoranza. Ellos siempre dormían juntos y lo había extrañado sobremanera.

— ¿Puedes… puedes, por favor, volver?

El gato lo miro con desdén antes de saltar a la cama, se acostó y lamio su pata, Draco se quedó esperando a que él le hiciera caso. Esos ojos tan penetrantes volvieron a mirarlo y finalmente apareció el cuerpo de su moreno, su mirada ahora se tornó triste y llena de miedo, haciendo que Draco sufriera incluso más.

—Si piensas eso de mí ¿Por qué sigues queriendo que venga?

No importaba cuanto necesitaba acercarse a él y asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer, mantuvo el tipo y se quedó en su lugar, lo único que se permitió hacer fue cerrar el libro y dejarlo sobre su escritorio, cruzó su pierna y se recargó del todo en la silla. La mirada del moreno era insistente y él quería pensar bien lo que iba a decir. El peligro de equivocarse con una sola palabra y hacer que se vaya es enorme.

—Quiero, necesito, ruego, para que te metas en tus recuerdos y te des cuenta de que yo no dije absolutamente nada. Mi error fue no reaccionar ante eso y lo siento demasiado porque te lastime y es algo que juré no haría nunca.

—Me voy esta noche.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para él y logró activarlo, casi lanzándose sobre la cama y, por ende, sobre él. Draco se detuvo en el último momento y se acercó con lentitud, sentándose en el borde de la cama y pidiendo permiso para tomar la mano del moreno.

—Por favor…

—Cállate, no quiero escucharlo. —Las duras palabras hicieron que Draco retrocediera y levantara sus defensas, el moreno se dio cuenta por lo que se apresuró a continuar— No pienso irme solo.

Fue contundente, no era ninguna pregunta hacia el rubio y esté asumió que su pareja llevaba queriendo decírselo desde mucho antes, pero que se había abstenido de hacerlo para dejarlo procesar y que pudiera salir adelante por sus propios medios.

—Entonces… ¿No estás molesto?

—Claro que estoy molesto, me tomo todo mi autocontrol no transformarme en ese momento y hechizarlos a ambos, sobre todo a él. Pero tuve tiempo para pensarlo y hablé con McGonagall. Draco, tú ya no tienes por qué seguir aquí, ya acreditaste todas las materias ¿Por qué no te quieres ir conmigo?

Se tono es dolido al igual que su mirada. Draco se acerca a él sin importarle lo delicado de la situación y lo tira sobre la cama, cubriéndolo completamente con su cuerpo y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

—No es que no quiera irme contigo, Harry. —Susurró contra la piel de su pareja— Estaba esperando a que el Ministerio descongelara mis bóvedas y me las dieran. No quise salir del colegio hasta que pudiera darte la vida que mereces —Se incorporó lo suficiente para poder ver su reacción— Quise hablarlo contigo muchas veces, pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo. Nunca estuve especialmente orgulloso de lo que hacía mi padre, pero _era mi padre_ y tuve que ver como se consumía y sin que pudiera hacer algo por salvarlo porque él no quería ser salvado.

Cerró los parpados en un intento por controlar sus emociones que fluían sin obstáculo alguno, se centró en buenos recuerdos y volvió a abrir los ojos. Harry lo estaba mirando con un amor inmenso y sus facciones se habían relajado lo suficiente, su cuerpo estaba sin tensión alguna, alegrando por demás a Draco, desde el final de la guerra su novio había cargado con demasiadas cosas y nunca se le veía relajado. Se sintió peor por hacerlo quedarse en Inglaterra cuando Harry se había querido ir por un tiempo, había aguantado todo ese tiempo por Draco.

—Eres un idiota, tienes toda la herencia de los Black, Draco, esas bóvedas son todas tuyas.

El rubio no evito que su desagrado saliera y fulminara con la mirada al chico bajo él.

—Esas bóvedas son tuyas, y deberías tomar posesión de ellas, tengo entendido que Sirius estuvo yendo a Gringotts una gran cantidad de veces ¿Qué tal si dejó algo para ti?

—No importa, Draco. Esas bóvedas son tuyas por derecho.

Tuvo que contenerse de tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo. Se acomodaron de forma que las piernas de Harry envolvían su cintura.

—Harry, ya lo hablamos. Incluso pedimos una reunión con los duendes para que te aclararan ese asunto, no sigas en lo mismo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que desapareció con un parpadeo.

—Es demasiado para mí, Dragón. Hubiera sido demasiado para cualquiera. Primero que tus padres estén muertos, bien. Luego que te digan que tus padres biológicos fueron otros, pero que también están muertos.

Lo abraza con mayor fuerza y espera a que deje de temblar, se habían llevado una buena sorpresa al ir a Gringotts a aclarar su situación financiera y salieron con esa información.

—Tú tienes más derecho a esa herencia que yo, Narcissa sólo fue una pantalla, no fue mi madre, y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

Se sonrojo levemente antes de ocultar el rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

—Por favor, ven conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta urgencia? Te conozco, Harry. Hay algo que no me estas contando.

Levantó la cabeza y desvió la mirada, su labio estaba entre sus dientes y lo mordía con insistencia. Lo tuvo que soltar para poder hablar, aun sin mirarlo.

—No quiero estar aquí para el aniversario del final de la guerra, además, me parece que se acaba de filtrar la información de que mi verdadero padre fue…

Harry se vio interrumpido al entrar Blaise a la habitación de Draco, este último lo fulmino con la mirada. Desde hace unos meses que no lo aguantaba para nada, su amigo había desarrollado un fanatismo por Harry cuando le salvó la vida y se la pasaba hostigándolo, incluso sabía que la forma animaga de su novio es la de un gato.

—Oh, Harry. Estás aquí, esperaba encontrarte paseando por el colegio, quería dar un paseo contigo…

—Zabini, tienes exactamente un minuto para salir de aquí. No quiero que te acerques a Harry, es mi novio, deja de intentar conquistarlo. Si insistes en hacerlo hare que tus pelotas exploten y créeme, vas a sufrir antes de que lo hagan. Ahora, vete.

El chico no se movió ni un centímetro, Draco murmuro unas palabras y el rostro de Blaise comenzó a tornarse rojo, levantó las manos y pidió clemencia con la mirada. Harry sólo atino a reírse de la escena y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio. Él había estado tratando de que Zabini se alejara antes de hacer enojar a Draco, pero no le hizo caso, así que bien merecido que se lo tenía.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él y el rubio soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. No se lamentaba de sus acciones, incluso si eso le hacía perder el contacto con Zabini, no lo necesitaba en su vida y menos si trataba de quitarle a su novio.

—Draco, el traslador se activa a las diez ¿Puedes decirme si te iras conmigo?

—Ni siquiera tendrías que preguntar eso, Harry. Claro que me iré contigo, ya tengo todo lo que me retenía, no hay porque pasar en Inglaterra más tiempo. ¿Cuál es nuestro destino?

—Suecia suena bastante bien, el traslador nos llevará primero a Francia.

—Harry… —Se detuvo pensando en si valía la pena preguntar lo que le estaba rondando en la mente, la expresión del pelinegro lo instó a cuestionarle— ¿Has hablado con Lovegood o con Longbottom? Por no mencionar a Granger.

—No, sabes que la única que estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión de salir fue Luna, no tengo ganas de hablar con Neville, al menos no ahora. Le mandaré una carta cuando sepamos en donde nos quedaremos.

Draco recordó los papeles que los duendes les dieron en donde decía las propiedades que el padre de Harry tenía.

—Podemos quedarnos en una de las propiedades que mencionan el legajo que nos dieron los duendes. Además, hay que mencionar que la población es baja, estaríamos bien por un tiempo.

 _Antes de que quieras regresar._ Pensó el rubio mirando a su pareja, sabía que regresarían pasando unos meses, sin embargo, pensaba disfrutar el poco tiempo que lo tuviera sólo para él, Harry aún tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar en Londres y si no salía la motivación del propio pelinegro, él se encargaría de hacerlo regresar.

ϟ

El despacho de la directora McGonagall se vació cuando dos de sus mejores estudiantes abandonaron el colegio, el rubio iba sumamente feliz porque la profesora le había asegurado que había salido con las mejores notas en décadas, sus papeles estarían listos para cuando él decidiera regresar.

Los pensamientos de Draco se centraban en un solo problema: La cantidad de cosas que dejaban sin resolver. El rostro de Granger se aparecía en su cabeza más veces de las que le gustaría. Su conversación en torno a Harry, ella alegaba que lo había alejado de todos, lo que la chica no se dio cuenta que fue ella misma la que se alejó. Se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se detuvo ante una vitrina sino hasta mucho después, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo observo con curiosidad.

Detrás del vidrio se podía observar un librero encantado. Draco sonríe mentalmente.

—Dragón… ¿Te enlazarías conmigo?

La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja, él jamás pensó que sería Harry el que le preguntara eso. Draco ya había pensado en la forma de proponérselo y el momento ideal, pero el moreno siempre tenía que cambiar sus planes o adelantarse a ellos. Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro, estaba seguro de que era la sonrisa que iba para Harry.

—Vaya impulsivo. Claro que me enlazaría contigo. —Se acercó a mí y se puso de puntillas para besarme en los labios, los suyos están un poco fríos, un estremecimiento me recorre cuando se aparta, hay un nuevo brillo en sus ojos— Tengo una condición.

Se enderezo completamente y me miró con solemnidad.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa condición?

—Quiero que sea en Malfoy Manor. Y no quiero que se te ocurra invitar a algún slytherin.

No es que tuviera mala relación con sus compañeros, simplemente no tenía la suficiente confianza con alguno como para invitarlos a un evento tan importante en su vida.

— ¿Por qué en Malfoy Manor? Podrías haber sido más claro y decirme que quieres que sea en Inglaterra, Draco. No me molesta —Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos— Se la cantidad de cosas que tendremos que hacer cuando volvamos, pero ahora me apetece un tiempo contigo ¿Puedes darme eso?

Suelto su mano y dirijo las mías a sus mejillas, las pongo sobre ellas y acerco su rostro al mío, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos, su respiración se une a la mía.

—Te puedo dar todo lo que me pidas.

— ¿Y qué tal si te pido a Blaise?

—No juegues conmigo, Harry. Conoces perfectamente mis limites, no los cruces o terminare por encerrarte en la mansión, es bastante grande como para que te pierdas en ella durante semanas.

Se encuentran caminando por Hogsmeade tranquilamente, el flujo de gente es leve y nadie los observa, un ligero glamour los hace pasar desapercibidos. A lo lejos ven una cabellera castaña a un lado de una pelirroja, Harry se tensa por completo, desde que dejaron el colegio había estado en alerta, ahora está como una cuerda. Draco se pone detrás de él y lleva sus manos a los hombros de su pareja, comienza a masajear en un intento de aflojar los músculos. Escucha un gemido de alivio por parte de Harry.

— ¿Podrías hacer eso más seguido?

—Toda la vida, si es necesario.

* * *

N/a: _¡Perdón si no he actualizado mis otras historias! Lo que pasa es que me está costando mucho trabajo continuarlas, tengo un montón de trabajos en la universidad y esto es algo que ya tenía pero quería publicar, espero que les guste y me tengan paciencia con mis otras historias. Los amo :3_


End file.
